Spy Chat Room
by GallagherBlackthorneZammie
Summary: adventure,coc,chats,running away, secrets, ON HOLD! FOR NOW *stupid homework* pretend Cammie did't leave at the end of gg4 but she is going to in the story when the coc come and she can no longer hide so she leaves on a journey to find the answers she nee
1. Chapter 1 Greetings

Chameleon: Cammie

location: Nebraska

status: Hanging out with old friend

mood: wondering

Peacock:Macey

location: D.C.

status: Listening to my dad's campaign speech...ugh

mood: Wants to be anywhere else

Bookworm: Liz

location: Philidelphia

status: hacking CIA

mood: focused

Duchess: Bex

location: England

status: practicing fighting skills

mood: wanting someone to spar with

Greek god: Grant

location: California

status: working out

mood: wanting to see his British Bombshell 

Smart Guy: Jonas

location: Nebraska

status: hacking CIA

mood: focused

Shadow: Zach

location: Classified

status: wondering what I just saw

mood: confused/mad

Chapter 1-greetings

_peacock, chameleon, duchess, and bookworm logged on._

Peacock: hey, girls

chameleon: hey macey, bex, and liz

duchess: hey you guys I'm so bloody bored

bookworm: hey everyone what's up?

chameleon: handing out with my other best friend from nebraska who's name is casey.

Peacock: oh what's she like?

Chameleon: hahahahahahahahahahahahaha

peacock:?

Duchess:?

Bookworm:?

Chameleon: (says through laughter) Casey. haha. Is. haha. a. haha. Guy

**All except Chameleon: Oh lol**

Chameleon; yeah hehe

Peacock: Ooh when did you meet Casey ? And what's his last name?

Bookworm: Do you know his G.P.A.?

Duchess: You guys give her a break we barely said hi and you're asking her those questions

chameleon: wait for it...

_shadow, smart guy, greek god logged on._

Duchess, peacock, bookworm: how hot is he on a scale from zach to taylor lautner?

Chameleon: -sigh- um I guess about a little less than mr.s (shocking right) but it's not like I think of him like that

shadow: hey gallagher girl, rebecca, mchenry, liz, - who are you guys talking about?

Chameleon: Oh hey blackthorne boy

Chameleon: Hey grant and jonas

Greek god:hey cam, bex, liz, jonas, zach, and macey

Peacock: ok enough with saying hello already and seriously cam he's almost as hot as him

Duchess: you have to send us a pic of him

Bookworm: yes then we could analyze it

Shadow: who are you talking about gallagher girl

Greek god: aww is zachy jealous?

Shadow: no

Duchess: yes you are

Peacock: no point in arguing goode so just admit it you like cammie

Chameleon: well this is awkward so i'm gonna go talk tomorrow

_chameleon has logged off_

Bookworm: well we might as well leave I mean for bex its really early and for us it's really late so goodnight and morning bex .

_-Greek god, smart guy, shadow, duchess, bookworm, and peacock have signed off-_

**AN: Ok I know I'm not done with my first story but I wanted to make a chat story but all the chapters aren't going to be chats review please,REVIEW! review was it good(e)...Bad...Luv it...hate it... REVIEW thank you please view and review my other story "Didn't see that coming" I'll be a happy person thank you I OWN NOTHING ALLY CARTER OWNS EVERYTHING EXCEPT CASEY XD :D**


	2. Chapter 2  surprises

Chameleon: cammie

location: nebraska

status: I'm aboout to go milk bessie the cow

mood: bored

Peacock:Macey

location: D.C.

Status: wants to murder the word politics

mood: irritated

Bookworm: Liz

location: Philidelphia

status: trying to find extra credit to do

mood: frustrated

Duchess: Bex

location: England

status:going shopping

mood:bored because i'm alone

Greek god: Grant

location: California

status:thinking about bex

mood: wanting to visit his British Bombshell 

Smart Guy: Jonas

location: Oklahoma

status: trying to hack someone

mood: focused

Shadow: Zach

location: Classified

status: listening to my i-pod

mood: bored

_Duchess, peacock, bookworm, chameleon, Greekgod, smartguy, and Shadow have logged on._

Duchess: Camster!, lizzie, Mace, goode, granty, jo- ok im not sure why im in a nickname mood today

Chameleon: hey everyone, and bex really camster seriously? *Mental face palm*

Bookworm: hey everybody hows summer?

Peacock: hey, girlys my summer is torture so far I need you guys

Greekgod: hi everyone

Shadow: hey everyone- really rebecca

Smartguy: hey

Chameleon: No justin bieber is sooooo not hotter than taylor lautner are you insane?

Duchess: Never! And you must need mental help if you think he's hotter than jb

All except chameleon and duchess:?

Chameleon: Oh sorry I was talking to bex on phone and we got into a disagreement

Shadow: ha I'm way hotter than both of them so there isn't really a point in arguing about them *smirks*

chameleon and duchess: hahaha no

everyone but shadow: lol

greekgod: i'll be back I need food

smartguy uh okay?

Bookworm: i'm logging off I want to hack the cia again because I know I can do it faster than jonas

Smartguy: what! Never

Bookworm: we'll see

_Bookworm and Smartguy logged out_

Duchess: so im bored so i'm gonna go to the gym

Chameleon: NO! don't leave me

duchess: sorry cammie, But I'll call you later

Chameleon: ugh fine have fun

_Duchess has logged off_

Chameleon: well I gotta get back to work so bye everbody

Shadow: ok bye Gallagher girl

_chameleon has logged off_

Greekgod: hey where'd everybody go?

Shadow: everyone left while you were getting food

Greekgod: oh...ok

Peacock: hey you guys i'm planning for all of us to visit cammie, k?

Greekgod and Shadow: ya when do we leave?

Peacock: tomorrow at 8:30am

Greekgod and Shadow: okay gotta go pack, bye

Peacock: ok that was weird bye

_peacock, Greekgod, and Shadow have logged off_

_-**the next day-**_

**Cammie's POV**

So after I saw Casey yesterday we decided to go to the local pool today because he said he wanted to tell me something, so I am getting ready to go.

It is 12:17 and I'm wearing my blue and white polka dotted two piece swimsuit with jean shorts on so as I was walking towards the part of the pool that was where Casey and I used to always hang out I felt like I was being watched and even though I was using my covert counter-surveillence skills I still found no one.

"Hey, C." said Casey walking up to me, (C. is what he calls me and sometimes I call him space case) I said, "hey, what did you want to talk to me about, he took a deep breath and said "I asked my boss for permission to tell you this because I trust you, I go to a school called The Blackthorne Institute for Boys and I'm a spy, but you can't tell anyone" he stared me straight in the eyes with a serious expression , I yelled "what?", he looked at me weird and I realized I had yelled that in french and said "I mean what" then I asked "have you ever heard of the chameleon?", his eyes widened slightly and he nodded and he asked "how do you know about that?" I replied "because I'm the chameleon, I'm a spy too."

He looked shocked and said "really" I nodded and said "yes, I go to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women." "Wow" was all that Casey said, then we got over the shock just like that and I said "wanna go swim now?" "yeah", so we walked to the deep end.

We both looked at each other and nodded, we did that because whenever we used to go to the pool we would always dive in at the same time.

I said "one ... two ...three" and we synchronized the most perfect dive we've ever done together and as we came up for air I saw Grant, Jonas, Zach, Bex, Liz, and Macey walking towards us and said "oh my gosh, my friends are here, come on", I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the water with me and we went to go say hi to them, I motioned for them to follow me to where Casey and I had put our shorts and threw casey's to him and put mine over my swimsuit.

I ran over to them and they gave me a huge group hug, we broke apart and I said "what are you guys doing here", I was grinning widely and macey said "we wanted to surprise you" "aww you are the best friends ever and Casey of course", I said turning to face Casey and said "this is Jonas, Liz, Macey, Grant, Bex, and Zach" pointing to them when I said their names, "hi, i'm casey and I think I remember you guys", he said looking at zach, jonas, and grant. Jonas was the first to speak "how is that possible? We haven't even been to nebraska before?", I looked at him shocked and said to casey "they don't know that you go to the same school?"

"What?" everyone yelled except us, then out of the corner of my eye I saw a little girl who looked like she was maybe four or five years old fall into the deep end of the pool but no one had noticed except me then zach swept me up in a hug and said "Cameron Ann Morgan, will you be my girlfriend?", I was too busy worrying about the girl to be shocked so I said "yes" and not caring that I had on my shorts and flip-flops , I ran and dove deep into the pool only concerned about getting her out safely. I looked around underwater until I located the girl and grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her above water.

I checked her pulse, it was shallow and she wasn't breathing so I did cpr on her until she came to and started spitting out water, everyone was watching me in awe, the girl looked at me gave me a huge hug and said "thank you" and she started crying softly so I said "shh, you're safe now just don't play by the deep end okay?" she nodded and I said "promise me" she said "I promise I won't play by the deep end again" I smiled, and said okay where's your mommy, she pointed to a lady who was standing by her car talking on her phone, I brought her to her mom and told her what happened and she started sobbing and she thanked me for saving her daughter's life and they went to have mother-daughter bonding time.

I walked back to my friends, who had looks of awe on their faces and bex said "woah cams, you saved that girl's life!" "yeah, if anyone had seen her i'm sure they would've done the same thing" I replied while I was holding back tears although i'm sure you wouldn't be able to tell if I was crying considering the fact that I was dripping wet except Casey, we always knew how each other were feeling he looked at me worriedly and gestured for me to follow him over a few feet away and I said to the rest of my friends "wait here for one second, ok?", they all nodded.

Casey walked about ten feet away and as I walked towards him I could feel Zach's gaze on my retreating back as I turned sideways to face Casey he whispered without moving his lips "they're reading our lips" I nodded and we had our whole conversation without moving our lips he said "look cam, it wasn't your fault, yes your little cousin fell into the deep end too but you saved her and accidents happen don't blame yourself, I mean just think if you weren't here who knows what would've happened today, you're a hero now lets go because your boyfriend looks like he's gonna kill me in a minute. Do they know about the Jeff cheating on you with Amanda incident?"

**(AN: no offense to all people named jeff or amanda)** I sighed and shook my head and said they think Josh was my first boyfriend but i'll tell them soon, oh and they don't really know about my talent either okay so lets keep it on the DL (down low) for now ok?" he nodded and said "ok but seriously lets go I think i'm getting grey hair" he joked I playfully punched him in the arm and we went back to our friends but while we were walking he whispered in my ear "is Macey going out with anyone?" , I smiled and said "no, but I'm pretty sure you're her type and do you mind if I find out that she likes you can I tell her you like her too?" he grinned and nodded.

We finally reached our friends. We didn't talk about the conversation Casey and I had on our way back to my house. After we got to the house my grandma said that everyone including Casey was going to be staying there. We all went to our rooms and unpacked while talking about random stuff like who the hottest male celebrities are.

We finished and we all went in the living room. We watched corny James Bond movies for about an hour, (actually fifty-six minutes and 27 seconds but who's counting) until we got bored so we decided to play a game and macey said the three words that scare me..."Truth or Dare"

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Casey, Jeff, Amanda, and Dylan, who will be in the story later, Ally Carter owns gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys and I don't.**

**P.S. Sorry for not updating in a while lots of homework and almost time for graduation woo! But sadly that's no excuse so i'm sorry *sniff***

**AN: was it Good(e)...Bad...hate it...luv it...review so I'll know. What secrets will be revealed in truth or dare you ask? Well review to find out I want at least 3 good or bad reviews please doesn't really matter before I update, now I have to go to school so as the french say au revoir. :D XD**


	3. Chapter 3 confusion

**Cammie's POV**

No! I was thinking in my mind, why out of all games Macey could think of did she have to pick truth or dare? "Ugh", I groaned internally and then I decided to promise myself something, if I was asked a question I would answer truthfully with no hesitation no matter what it is.

We started walking up to my room, which is upstairs and the walls polka-dotted and a soft rug with a light purple carpet underneath it and we sat in the center of my room with me next to Zach, Macey on my other side with Casey next to her, Bex on the other side of him, Grant next to her, Liz next to him, and Jonas next to her.

We were sitting in a circle so it went me, Zach, Macey, Casey, Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, and back to me. Macey spoke first " okay, first we need to go over the rules. No freebies, you must do the dare and you must answer the truth question truthfully." Bex rolled her eyes and said "okay, can we start now?", macey nodded while smiling evilly.

"Casey, truth or dare?" "dare", he said without hesitation , she grinned and said "I dare you to go jump in the lake outside", he didn't look even remotely worried he just said "sure" and took off his shirt (I could have sworn I saw macey drool a little) and walked outside. We went to my window and looked out towards the lake.

He strode to the dock and sprinted to the end and jumped in the water. When he came back up I went to go get him a towel and I asked him if he wanted his pants or shorts and he said pants, so I went to go get his spare pajamas that he keeps at my house because during summer he usually sleeps over at my house or I sleep at his house. I walked to the drawer that was on the opposite side of my room and got out his t-shirt and plaid pj pants and threw them at him and I went in the bathroom and gave him his toothbrush.

When I turned around everyone was staring at me so I said "what?", bex was the first to speak, "why the bloody hell do you have his stuff here, Cam?", "oh because he usually sleeps over at my house or I go to his and sleepover." "How about we get back to the game now?" macey said, we all agreed and Casey said "Bex truth or Dare?" "dare" she said automatically.

Casey said "I dare you to sing 'Since you've been gone" "okay" she said playing my cd loudly:

_here's the thing we started off friends_

_it was cool but it was all pretend_

_ya ya since you been gone_

_you're dedicated _

_you took the time_

_it wasn't long til I called you mine_

_ya ya since you've been_

_and all you'd ever hear me say is how I pictured me with you_

_that's all you'd ever hear me say_

_**chorus:** _

_but since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_i'm so moving on ya ya_

_thanks to you _

_now I get what I waaaant _

_since you've been gone_

_how can I put it you put me on_

_I even fell for the stupid love song_

_ya ya since you've been gone_

_how come I never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_I guess you never felt that way_

_**Chorus:**_

_but since you've been gone _

_I can breathe for the first time_

_i'm so moving on ya ya_

_thanks to you now I get what I want_

_since you've been gone_

_you had your chance, you blew it_

_out of sight, out of mind_

_shut your mouth I just can't take it _

_again and again and again_

_but since you've gone_

_I can breathe for the first time _

_i'm so moving on ya ya_

_thanks to you now I get what I want_

_since you've been gone_

_since you've been gone_

_since you've been gone_

_since you've been gone_

_BY: Kelly Clarkson_

We all clapped. "You guys i'm tired lets go to sleep" Grant said, it was about two in the morning so we agreed we could play it more tomorrow. We all slept on the floor with me curled up with zach, liz with jonas, bex with grant, and macey with casey. I would have to ask her about them tomorrow. I was almost asleep when I saw a shadow by the forest past the lake.

It was human and I saw the gleam of a ring on that person's finger that I have seen too much of this year starting from the time I was on the rooftop in D.C. So I got up hoping not to wake zach and kept looking out the window to make sure I could see the person at all times. I turned around to see that everyone was still asleep. I looked back outside and the person was gone, but it felt as though something was wrong so I went to my living room and saw a note on the counter.

I tried my hardest to remain calm when I saw the note had the Circle of Caven emblem on it. I read the note with my hands shaking slightly, it said "We know where you are so you may as well stop trying to hide because we will find you again."

I knew what I was going to do, I was going to get answers but I was going alone. I wouldn't be able to take it if my friends got hurt because of me. I went back into my room to find Casey already awake he noticed the note in my hand so I handed it to him and watch him read it silently. He looked at me and I could tell he was worried. I said "Casey, i'm going to put an end to the circle once and for all and i'm going to get my answers but I have to this alone." He sighed "I know but if our friends decide to go find you i'm going with them. I said "ok, but I will wait for about three days to leave so I can be ready", Casey said "alright, lets go to sleep for the rest of the morning." He went back to the floor and I layed by Zach. I sighed, my last thought before drifting off to sleep was "this is going to be an interesting three days".

**AN: was it goode or not review so I know 4 took me forever to update and I might consider writing a sequel to 'll see. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW pleeeeeeeaaaaaaassssseeeeeee! Im not going to update till someone reviews so please cus it gives me motivation to keep writing so plzzz review! thank u my fan fictioners...i don't think thats a word but who cares.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Gallagher girls or Blackthorne boys except Casey, Dylan, Jeff, and Kelly Clarkson owns the song since you've been hoped you like it so update asap! :D**


	4. Chapter 4  running

**Cammie's POV**

I woke up alert, but I wasn't sure why until I remembered about the coc. I sat up not really wanting to get up, but I stood up anyways and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I was so sleepy that I didn't even notice the door was starting to open as I walked into the bathroom and I bumped into someone. I looked up with my eyes completely open and I saw I had bumped into Casey, "What's wrong Cam?" he said, "Oh, nothing i'm just sleepy, sorry for bumping into you by the way" "No problem" "Ok, well i'm gonna brush my teeth now so see you all in a few minutes", he nodded and walked down to the kitchen where everyone was I guess.

When I was done brushing my teeth and I was slowly walking down the stairs I was thinking about how my friends were going to react when I leave and it would be kinda pointless of me leaving without them if they followed me so I'll leave them a letter so they don't try to follow me even though they probably will. I knew they were going to be mad no scratch that furious with me, except Casey since I told him because I knew he wouldn't stop me because it's my choice. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realize I was in the living room in front of the kitchen when bex said " Cam, are you in there?" "what?", was my brilliant reply and then I noticed everyone staring at me with concerned expressions so I said "I'll go make breakfast, ok?" and without waiting for them to answer I went inside the kitchen.

I was cutting some mango slices and I went to grab myself a cup of coffee. As I plugged in the coffee maker, some hot water flowed off the coffee maker and onto my hand which was holding the cord in the outlet causing it to shock me a LOT and as I was being jolted with electricity very painfully I might add, I bit my lip hard so I wouldn't scream because as a spy you're never supposed to show pain. Finally I was able to unplug the cord and I wasn't really in the mood for coffee now.

I finished making everyone's breakfast and I walked towards the living room I saw my reflection on the silver fridge and I didn't look very good (understatement) I had a burn on my hand my hair was frizzy and sticking out unlike the straight smoothness it was when I came in here, not too mention the hot water soaked half of my sleeve, but I just sighed and kept walking into the living room and said "breakfast is ready", they had been sitting on the couch, so as they all got up and turned around to face me they stopped dead in their tracks and stared at me.

"Can I help you with something?" I said, this seemed to bring them out of their shock and Grant was the first to speak "what happened to you, Cam? You look like you got electricuted." I stared at him for a long minute before nodding slightly and them being the spies in training, they saw and I saw Bex about to say something but I just said "come on it's gonna get cold" so they went to the kitchen where I put all of our plates with french toast, bacon, mango, and juice. Everyone said "thanks" at the same time and we ate, thankfully I didn't inherit my mom's cooking skills.

I went upstairs to straighten out this mess of my hair before macey got to it. When I walked into the bedroom I saw something sticking out of the window and was shocked and I gasped when I saw it. It was another letter from the coc. I walked over to it, took a deep breath and began to read, as I read the words I realized they were right I wouldn't be safe no matter where I went so I know I said I would wait three days but it can wait no longer, I have to and will do this now.

I packed some clothes in a backpack, my untraceable credit card, waterproof bags, some weapons(napotine patches, my shot gun and handgun, etc.), quickly wrote a letter explaining: why I was leaving, that I would be back, not to follow me, and that I don't blame them for being mad at me. I grabbed my bag, along with some money that I had along with my credit card, and I jumped out my window landing on the soft grass on the balls of my feet as to not make noise and headed on the ultimate mission: _take down the circle and get answers._

I sprinted and kept running until I reached the airport. I bought a plane ticket to the place I needed to go where I knew the circle would surely follow..._Roseville. _I have ten minute before I need to get on the plane so I went to the restroom pulled out some chestnut brown hair dye that works fast. 8.36 minutes later my hair was freshly dyed and I had changed into some darkwash skinny jeans and a purple top that I bought the day I came to nebraska this some with sandals. I boarded the plane and sat in my seat and I put on some glasses as to further disguise my appearance even though I have 20/20 vision. I flipped through a magazine as the plane began to ascend. I glanced up to see someone I didn't think I would see...

NO.

FREAKING.

WAY.

It was Joe solomon.

**What did you think? luv it?...Hate it?...Too short of a chapter? Do you like it? Review please I mean seriously I only hav 7 for this story so far it's heartbreaking so I'm begging you REVIEW if I get ten more reviews to make it a total of 17 review I will give you two chapters by saturday! no joke so give me some feedback people I want to no if its good or bad and if it's bad what I can improve on. Disclaimer I don't own except casey. What do you think will happen with solomon there? Will he recognize cammie? Will he help her? Why is he there? How will her friends react? What will zach do to save the girl he likes...may even love? Review to find out. Sign off, adios for now fan fictioners, -latisha/GallagherBlackthorneZammie**


	5. plane rides and even more confusion!

**Cammie's POV**

There seated across from me was my Covert Operations teacher and Godfather, Joe Solomon. He was taking out his phone and apparently was texting someone - wait that's probably me crap I forgot he was going to check up on me. I tried to pull my phone out before it could ring but just as I pulled it out it started ringing so low that only a trained spy could hear it, but unfortunately for me Joe is one.

He looked over at me with an expressionless face but in his eyes I could see them flicker with shock and as if testing his theory he called me without putting the phone to his ear so I didn't notice. The phone began ringing again with the ring tone I picked out specifically for him and I ignored the call because he was now staring at me and I was trying not to meet his piercing gaze that was locked on me the only thing that was going through my mind was what am I gonna do?

I'm not going back home if that's what he thinks. I realize that it would be stupid and a suicide mission to try to take down the circle alone without any form of back up, so for now my top-priority is to get my answers and come back before school starts hopefully so my friends won't kill me before the circle gets a chance.

I finally couldn't take his eyes burning holes into the side of my head so I looked at him with an emotionless expression on my face but a determined look in my eyes. He motioned for me to come sit in the seat next to him. I reluctantly walked over and sat down and said "hey Uncle Joe, what's up?" trying to act nonchalant, he gave me a stern look and I sighed.

"What are you doing Cam?", "look Uncle Joe, I need answers and I am going to get them and if that means I have to go to a circle base and get them I will." He started to protest but I said "there is nothing you can say or do that will stop me from doing this..." I paused "I have to", he looked at me like he was having a conflict in his mind until he sighed and said "the only way I will let you is if I go with you" but I shook my head "that's why I left my friends I refuse to have any of you get hurt because of me, but if you want to help me can you just keep my friends from following me please?" I asked him, he looked at me once more sighed and nodded. "Thanks Joe and I will come back before school starts." He gave me a hug and I thought I saw a tear but when I looked again I saw none. We were already at the airport so with one last glance we went our separate ways.

I felt eyes on me so I turned slightly and saw Joe motion for me to come over again. I walked swiftly over and he said "I want you to check in with me so I know you're ok, got it?" I nodded and started to walk away and I faintly heard him say "We do bad things for good reasons, remember that cam", I turned around, but he was gone.

I continued to walk while using some counter-surveillance techniques. I walked a mile to a hotel, there are two reasons I chose to walk instead of calling a cab and they are:

If I had a tail, being in a car and then going directly to the destination would have disastrous results.

Spies must stay in shape.

**The Pros and Cons of walking a mile to a destination alone: a list by Cameron Morgan**

pros: gives you time to think

cons: most of your thoughts are about how you friends are probably going to kill you when you get back

pros: You think about Zach

con: He will most likely be really mad at you

Pro: you know there's a 50% chance you won't have any tails

con: that also means there's a 50% chance you will have tails

con: There's always the chance the Circle kidnaps you

Pro: there isn't one

Pro: If the circle does come you have already been trained well in P&E

Con: they have been trained better

Pro: You use many Counter-surveillance techniques so there isn't much of a chance you'll slip up

Con: They only have to get lucky once...

I arrived at the hotel and I checked my self in under the name Charlotte Johnson.

As I went to my room I was sure to avoid all cameras and I went into my room and I changed into shorts since it was hotter now.

I got out my labtop and began hacking into the Circle from my untraceable labtop. I am actually great at hacking even a little better then Liz, but no one knows except me, my dad, my mom, and Bex.

I called Joe from my untraceable phone. He answered on the second ring.

"**Hello?"** "_Hi, it's C." _"**Is the place of the meeting covered?" **(AN: spy translation: Where are you? and What's your cover name?) "_I am not sure because the location keeps changing and I don't want people to bug me about my business, well I need to go, but be sure to tell Charlotte Johnson I said hi." _(AN: translation: I'm going to keep moving, my name is Charlotte Johnson, and I can't tell you where I am in case there're bugs) "**Ok and make sure that you plan everything out carefully so your meeting will go as planned...hopefully" **(AN: translation: use good strategy and hopefully your mission will be successful) "_alright, I'll let you know how the meeting goes and don't tell my friends, I want to surprise them, ok?" _(AN: Translation: I'll let you know how it goes and don't tell my friends you spoke to me, ok?) "**Ok."** "_Bye."_ "**Bye." **

I walked out of the hotel to get more supplies.

As I was walking down the street using basic counter – surveillance techniques, I had a feeling that something was going to happen, but nothing happened until I came out of the store and was passing an alleyway.

I was walking and I caught a glimpse of silver, but it was too late.

When I was about to turn around someone's arm shot out and pulled me into the alley so fast no one noticed. I struggled (obviously), but stopped briefly when the person who was holding me said "relax Melanie, it's just me", I could tell it was a male by the deepness of his voice. I froze "Look I don't know who you are, but my name isn't Melanie"

I was now facing my mystery attacker who was around my age, with his electric blue eyes and blond hair that was styled like Cody Simpson's hair style.

His eyes widened slightly and he said "wait one minute" he took out a phone and called someone so I struggled more until he said "calm down I'm not going to hurt you" and I'm not sure why, but for some reason I felt like I knew I could trust him.

About six minutes later a girl walked around my age and when I saw her face, I gasped because I recognized that face...but it couldn't be...no...it's not possible... and then my world faded black, and all I could think was "What is going on here?"

_**AN: OKOK I know what is wrong with me for not updating sooner, but I had camp and I had writers block, so please forgive me and review if it's good or bad review, do it anyways! I will update Tuesday, I PROMISE ON THE FUTURE HAPPINESS OF MY 9TH GRADE YEAR! let me know what you think because... I need ideas also so any ideas are welcome! **_

_**reviews=update on Tuesday :D**_

_**~GBZ~ thank you everyone who's been reviewing! **_

_**BTW: I have a poll on my profile so please vote!**_


	6. VERY IMPORTANT!  PLEASE  READ!

**IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ! **

**OK firstly, let me say I am deeply sorry couldn't update for Four different reasons all of which to me are important... **

**1.) My mom took me out of town until around ten at night and I was super tired and a little annoyed because I got hit with a water balloon right after I said I didn't want to get wet.**

**2.) I started writing a chapter and about halfway through it somehow got deleted and I couldn't find it.**

**3.) I tried re-writing and then realized the re-write was horrible I yelled a 'little' in frustration when I read it (causing my mom to look at me like I was crazy)**

**4.) I began to try to write again, but wasn't sure if I should go step by step or skip to the beginning of school and have flashbacks of things that happened to make it more dramatic and make sense or in a word exciting/better. I am aware that was more than one word. **

**OK since I am really considering skipping to the school year with everything that happened over summer so if you people who are being so kind by reading my an would go to my profile and vote on how I should do the story, it would be very much appreciated. **

**VERY IMPORTANT! : ALSO THE SIDE OF THE POLL THAT IS WINNING SO FAR IS THE SKIP TO SCHOOL PART, SO IF YOU DO NOT WANT THAT THAN PLEASE VOTE! I WILL UPDATE A.S.A.P. AFTER THE POLLS ARE CLOSED. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO VOTE THEN PM ME AND LET KNOW WHAT YOU WANT AND I'LL TALLY UP THE PM AND POLLS TOGETHER AND LET YOU DECIDE!**

**:D ~GBZ~**

**P.S. I will close the polls on Saturday at one pm. Thank you FanFictioners! ^-^**

**P.P.S. One more thing from now until Sunday, I will focus on updating 'Searching for the Lost' and on Saturday, this AN will be deleted because there would be no point of it anymore.**

**~Latisha **


End file.
